hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5183 (4th June 2019)
Summary Plot James ignores Harry as Harry tells him that he doesn't want anything to do with the baby. Liam continues to have flashbacks the crash and Grace returns home. Goldie is pleased to see Cleo and Mitchell together, but feels lonely. Harry refuses to let James leave until they talk. James tells Romeo about Sadie's pregnancy and gives Harry an ultimatum - the baby or him. When Harry picks James, Sadie tells him to forget about the alibi. Goldie convinces Cleo that Mitchell is the one for her. James tells Liam that Harry was discussing financial plans with the mother of his unborn child on the night of the crash. Tony is furious to discover that Darren has fired Kyle, who plans to sue if he's not reinstated. Liam tells Mercedes that Harry was an alibi and that she has to get Sadie to retract her statement. Mercedes tells Liam that she's not going to ruin Harry's life too, so Liam tells her that it's now down to him. Darren shows Tony that Kyle has been charging £0.25 per delivery instead of £2.50, and Tony tells Darren that Darren messed up the delivery prices. Liam tells Mercedes that he's going to pay Sadie to leave the village, and convinces her that they have to. Goldie tells Cleo that she was recognised by the florist for stealing daffodils. Joel invites Cleo for a drink, but she declines. Goldie begins crushing on Joel. Romeo makes clear that he's furious over James's ultimatum. James tells Romeo that he'd rather have grown up without his father, but Romeo tells James that if he had a father, maybe his mum would have stayed off drugs. Harry tries to convince Sadie to give her an alibi, and Harry tells her that he'll lose James for her and the baby. Liam tells Sadie that he has a proposition for her. Grace tries to get to the bathroom by herself, but accidentally pushes her wheelchair away and falls onto the floor. Darren admits to Kyle that he accidentally undercharged customers and reluctantly apologises. Harry lies to Sadie about being thrown out. Sadie tells Harry that she gave him an alibi. She is furious to learn that he has lied to her. Cleo posts an advertisement online for Joel, against Mitchell's advice. Jesse find Grace on the floor, upset about not being able to make it to the toilet. James tells Harry to be a father to the child, at the same time Harry tells James that he chose him over the child. James tells Harry to tell Sadie that he made a mistake as the police arrive at the flat. Tony is horrified to see Harry being arrested. Liam pays Sadie and warns her to leave the village. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast *Sadie - Alexa Lee Music Notes *A police officer is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019